ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Games
The O.G.R.E.s play a myriad of role-playing games, board games, and card games. This vast selection of possible games will be dynamically different from one chapter to the next. Decisions on what games a chapter plays are based on the available material those members have, the preference those particular players, and their knowledge (or lack of knowledge) of a particular game. Understanding this list In order to receive the full value of this list, the reader should understand that it is not a comprehensive list of every tabletop game in existence. The games on this list are ones that at least two different chapters have played, plan on playing, or have expressed that they are willing to play. If you do not see a game on the list that you are interested in playing, it does not mean that you can't. Just bring it up with your chapter and play away! The games are listed in a format so that you'll first see the name of the game followed in parenthesis by any applicable version or edition clarification. If a game has many different versions or editions, all the known Ogre-played ones will be listed next to the game. Some games may be listed multiple times, in each "genre" they can be said to fit into if it is many. Additionally, no console or online games are listed here, as the O.G.R.E.s prefer tabletop, physically present gaming. Some chapters may have a large presence in particular games or have console nights, but that information is so dynamic it is not listed here. Check with your chapter to be sure. Role-playing games Fantasy RPGs #Adventures of Sindbad #Castles & Crusades #Conan #Drakar och Demoner #Dungeons & Dragons (Basic, AD&D, 3.0, 3.5, and 4.0) #Legend of the Five Rings #Lord of the Rings #Palladium #Pathfinder #Qerth #Rifts #Rolemaster #Shadowrun #Tunnels & Trolls #Warhammer #West Canaan Wizards #World of Warcraft Science Fiction RPGs #D20 Apocalypse #D20 Future #D20 Trek #Dawning Star #Doctor Who #Gamma World #Judge Dredd (Mongoose Version) #M-Force #Mecha Time Cop #MechWarrior #Mutant Chronicles #Rifts #Rocket Jocks #Serenity #Starship Troopers #Star Trek #Star Wars (d6 and all d20 editions) #Traveller #Warhammer Homebrew RPGs #D20 Madea #BreadTwist #Mecha Time Cop #Sons of Anarchy #Super or Sinister #West Canaan Wizards Horror RPGs #D20 Apocalypse #All Flesh Must Be Eaten #Buffy the Vampire Slayer #Call of Cthulhu #Changeling: The Dreaming #Changeling: The Lost #Demon: The Fallen #Geist: The Sin Eaters #Hunter: The Reckoning #Hunter: The Vigil #Mage: The Ascension #Mage: The Awakening #M-Force #Mummy: The Resurrection #Nephilim #Orpheus #Promethean: The Created #Vampire: The Dark Ages #Vampire: Kindred of the East #Vampire: Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom #Vampire: The Masquerade #Vampire: The Requiem #Victorian Age: Vampire #Werewolf: The Apocalypse #Werewolf: The Forsaken #Werewolf: The Wild West #Wraith: The Great War #Wraith: The Oblivion Humor/Satire RPGs #D20 Madea #Big Eyes, Small Mouth #Funkadelic Frankenstein on the Mean Streets of Monstertown #Ghostbusters #Happilyeverafter #Kobolds Ate My Baby #Laser Ponies #M-Force #Ninja Burger #Pokéthulhu #Rasslin' #Teenagers from Outer Space #West Canaan Wizards Superhero RPGs #Big Bang Comics #Champions #DC Heroes #Marvel Universe #Mutant Chronicles #Mutants and Masterminds #Silver Age Sentinels #Super or Sinister #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #Villains and Vigilantes Modern Setting RPGs #Cops and Robbers - (played by the Cadet Corps) #Cowboys and Indians - (played by the Cadet Corps) #D20 Apocalypse #D20 Modern #Feng Shui #James Bond 007 #M-Force #Ninjas and Superspies #Sons of Anarchy #West Canaan Wizards Time Period & Alternate History RPGs #D20 Apocalypse #D20 Past #Fantasy Imperium #Forgotten Futures #Gangbusters #Indiana Jones #Mecha Time Cop #Mutant Chronicles #Valley of the Pharaohs #Vampire: The Dark Ages #Victorian Age: Vampire #Werewolf: The Wild West #Wraith: The Great War Anime & Manga RPGs #Big Eyes, Small Mouth Board Games & Other Tabletop Games #The aMAZEing Labyrinth #Arkham Horror #Axis and Allies #Batman Forever #Battleship #Checkers #Chess #Connect Four #Guess Who? #Heroscape #Keeping Up With the Jones' #Kill Doctor Lucky #Monopoly #Pac-Man #Risk #Scrabble #Settlers of Catan #StarCraft: The Board Game #Star Trek: The Next Generation Game of the Galaxies #Star Trek Scene-It #Waterworld Card Games #Blink #Catan Card Game #Chez Geek #Highlander: The Card Game #Magic: The Gathering #Munchkin #Star Wars CCG Party Games #BreadTwist #Mafia #Twister #Werewolf ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → RPG Portal Category:Role-playing Games Category:Browse